Big Mistake
by Hellbreaker
Summary: Danny found out something about Sam and Tucker and isn't happy. What is it and why is he mad? You'll have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, the plot of this story on the other hand yes. I also hold no claim to The Thing. That classic belongs to John Carpenter.**

**This story is actually based on one of my challenges and I had an idea of how to write it. Basically it's one of those Sam and Tucker hook up to make Danny jealous so that he would finally tell Sam that he likes her. However, I put in my own twist in that concept. What if it went wrong?**

"Are sure this will work Tucker?" asked Sam as she looked at her friend sitting in front of her.

"Of course it will work Sam," said Tucker. "We just act like we're completely in love with each other, pretend to go on dates and cuddle, give each other light kisses, Danny will get jealous and finally tell you that he likes you, we tell him the truth, and the two of you become a real couple," he explained. "It is full proof," he assured her.

"I don't know," Sam replied still with doubt.

"Sam, you want to get together with Danny don't you?" asked Tucker.

"Well yeah, but…" Sam replied.

"But nothing, Sam Danny is far too clueless for his own good. This will get him to stop ignoring how you feel and finally pay attention to you," countered Tucker.

Sam thought about what Tucker said. It was true that she was getting annoyed with how Danny hasn't been paying attention to her like she wanted him to. When she complained about it to Tucker, he came up with this plan to make Danny jealous by acting like the two of them were going out. It sounded like a simple enough plan but Sam had some doubt in it. Still, if it means that she and Danny will finally become a couple she'll do it.

"Alright I'm in," Sam finally agreed.

The two of them began their plan on the next day before heading to school. They stopped over at Danny's house as they waited for him to get out. When Danny got out of his house, he saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him. He waved at them but noticed that Sam was holding Tucker's hand. For a moment he was curious as to what had happened before getting nervous.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted them. "Uh why are you guys holding hands?" he asked them.

"Oh well, you see dude, I asked Sam out yesterday and well we're now going out," answered Tucker with a smile on his face.

"Really?" replied Danny as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you Danny?" asked Sam not really looking at Danny's eyes.

"Well, if you two are happy together then I don't mind at all," Danny told them while trying to hide his uneasiness with the topic. "We should really be getting to school now," he told them as he walked ahead of them.

When the three of them got to their school, Sam and Tucker were still holding hands which caused a lot of students to look at them. For a moment, everyone was shocked to see the school's Goth girl going out with the Techno-geek when they all thought she would be going out with Danny, but they shrugged their shoulders and went about their business. Danny tried to avoid looking at his friends so he won't see them holding each other's hands as he went to his locker. Sam felt very nervous about continuing with this plan while Tucker continued on like everything was fine.

"Hey guys, I'm going on ahead to class," said Danny. "I'm sure you two want a little bit of time together," he added as he left.

"Thanks dude," said Tucker as he guided Sam into the janitor's closet.

When the two of them entered the closet, Tucker let go of Sam's hand in order to close the door. He turned to look at Sam and smiled at her.

"Did you see the look on Danny's face?" Tucker asked Sam. "It's working Sam," he added.

"I don't know Tucker," whispered Sam.

"Sam, he is totally jealous of us," said Tucker. "He's only acting like he's happy for us because he doesn't want us to think we're hurting him," he added.

"That's the thing Tucker," started Sam. "We are hurting him," she added. "What if this goes wrong and back fires?" she asked.

"It won't Sam," argued Tucker. "We just need to continue acting like a couple and sooner or later Danny will tell us how he feels about you," he explained.

"But…," started Sam.

"Let's just keep this up for at least the rest of the week and see what happens alright?" suggested Tucker.

"Alright," agreed Sam still feeling upset with herself about doing this.

As the week went on, Sam and Tucker continued to 'date' while Danny gave them their space so they can enjoy themselves. Most of what Sam and Tucker did was go see a few movies, eat at the Nasty Burger, and meet at each other's houses to discuss their plan. While this was happening Danny was alone at his house either trying to do his homework or deal with any ghost that decided to leave the Ghost Zone. Surprisingly enough the ghost attacks were very minor almost to the point where there were no ghosts roaming around. As it goes for Danny, he was still very upset about Sam and Tucker dating but he wanted Sam to be happy and if Tucker makes her happy then he'll stand back. It doesn't mean he had to like it though.

After the week had passed, Danny was slowly getting used to Sam and Tucker being a couple. It still hurt him on the inside but he was able to cope with it. As for Sam and Tucker, they were getting worried that Danny might not be doing what they hoped he would do. Sam wanted to put an end to the charade, but Tucker was adamant about keeping the act up and possibly wanting to raise the stakes higher.

That was what led to Sam and Tucker discussing their plan in Sam's room one night. Sam was sitting on her bed while Tucker was pacing back and forth. During their so-called dates, Sam made sure that they didn't doing anything past holding hands. Tucker on the other hand didn't think it would have been convincing especially if Danny were to spy on them. As it turned out, Danny didn't spy on them at all because he trusted Sam and Tucker enough to let them be together.

However, tonight was different because Danny was behind Sam's window invisibly. He was on his usual patrol for the night and came across Sam's house and remembered that she still had the thumb drive with updates on his ghost files. He wanted to ask her if he could have it back so he could update the files on his computer back home. He stopped when he saw Sam and Tucker together, at first he wanted to leave and give them their privacy but he heard them talking and it didn't sound like the happy couple type of talking.

"Maybe we should go past the hand holding phase Sam?" suggested Tucker.

"What?" replied Sam in shock.

"Think about it, Danny might be on to us because we haven't kissed yet," said Tucker. "I'm sure he was watching us when we were at the movies and noticed that we didn't do much of anything while we were there," he told her.

"Tucker, that's crazy," said Sam. "Danny wouldn't spy on us, not after what happened before," she added.

"Maybe, but if we're going to keep this act up, we need to be more convincing," replied Tucker.

'Act, they were acting?' thought Danny. 'But why, why would they act like a couple?' he continued to question himself as he listened to them.

"Just think of it as a fake out make out Sam," said Tucker. "You've done it before," he added.

"I know, but I just think that we should stop before this gets out of hand," said Sam.

"It won't get out of hand Sam," assured Tucker. "Besides, this is guaranteed to get Danny to notice you," he told her.

'They were faking the whole thing,' thought Danny. 'They thought that pretending to be a couple would make me notice Sam,' he continued to think as he got angry with them. "Well, I've noticed and I'm not happy with how you two did it," he whispered as he flew away feeling angrier.

The next day, Danny was in the school putting his stuff in his locker. He left his house early today so that he wouldn't see Sam and Tucker. He wanted to make sure that when he does see them and talk to them, he wanted people to see what would happen. He heard Sam's combat boots hitting the floor tiles as she and Tucker walked up to him still holding hands. Danny watched as Tucker kissed Sam on the cheek before shutting his locker hard. The sound of Danny's locker slamming got a lot of people's attention as well as Sam and Tucker's attention.

"Dude, what's got you upset?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah Danny," replied Sam.

"Just drop it you two," said Danny in a harsh tone.

"Drop what?" asked Tucker sounding a little nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about," he added.

"You two can stop pretending," Danny told them. "I already know what's going on," he added as he watched his 'friends' get nervous.

"What do you mean Danny?" asked Sam despite knowing that acting like she had no idea of what he's talking about would only make things worse.

"I know you two were only pretending to be a couple," answered Danny while being loud enough for others to hear.

"Pretending, what gave you that idea?" asked Tucker still feeling nervous.

"Give it up Tucker, I was coming over to visit Sam and heard the two of you talking last night," Danny told them.

"You were spying on us?" asked Sam sounding a little angry.

"I didn't plan on spying on you two; I was only coming over to get my thumb drive back after I loaned it to you Sam. When I heard you two talking I was about to leave until I heard Tucker say that the two of you should go past holding hands. Then I heard you arguing with him about it and eventually you both started to talk about this act you two came up with," explained Danny.

Sam and Tucker heard everyone around them mutter to themselves about this act. Everyone was confused with what Danny had just said and the two of them were getting very nervous as Danny revealed that the two of them dating was all faked.

"You two pretended to be couple," Danny finally said to them.

When Danny said that, everyone in the hallway gasped in shock. The A-list watched this event unfold with a small hint of amusement as Danny exposed Sam and Tucker for being a fraud couple.

"Danny listen, it's not what you think," started Sam as she tried to explain herself.

"Oh really," replied Danny. "Then tell me Sam, am I thinking that the two of you pretended to be going out with the intention that I would notice and be upset about the whole thing?" he added. "Did you think I would be jealous that you would have picked Tucker over any other guy to go out with?" he asked her. "Tell me Samantha, is this what I was thinking?" he asked her.

Sam didn't say anything or even get mad when Danny called her Samantha because she realized that this wasn't going as she and Tucker had hoped.

"I just wanted you to…" started Sam as she looked down at the floor.

"To what, to notice you?" replied Danny. "Well I did notice," he told her.

Sam looked up slightly hoping that Danny would forgive her. Tucker was also watching and hoped that Danny would change his tone and forgive them.

"I noticed that you two have reached an all-time low," Danny told them causing them to look at him in surprise. "When I thought you two were actually going out, I tried to be happy for you two. I gave you two your space so you both can have your privacy. I wanted you two to be happy together and never once followed you two to any of your dates," he told them.

"You really did all of that?" asked Tucker shocked that Danny was willing to do that.

"Unlike that Gregor guy, I trusted you Tucker," answered Danny. "I knew you well enough to know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam intentionally. At least I thought I knew you," he told the dark skinned boy.

Tucker looked down in shame as he thought about what Danny said to him. He didn't notice that several of the jocks in the school were glaring at him and that all of the girls glared at him far more harshly.

"And you Sam," started Danny. "I thought you were better than that. I thought you were above doing something so selfish and stupid," he told her. "I can expect something like this from Paulina but not from you," he added. "But you know what's worse? You actually stooped lower than Paulina because at least she doesn't have to pretend just to get a guy jealous. She can make anyone jealous at her leisure," he continued. "So congratulations Sam, you're actually worse than Paulina," he told her as he turned around to leave them behind.

"Danny wait!" called out Sam and Tucker.

"Forget it you two, I don't want anything to do with you two," Danny told them as he continued to walk to his class.

Sam and Tucker stood where they were in shock as the rest of their peers glared at them in disappointment before walking off.

The rest of the school day wasn't going great for Sam and Tucker. News of what happened early that morning had spread and nearly everyone in school had either sent glares at the two of them or done something far worse. When Tucker was heading for his math class, Dash grabbed him and shoved him inside a locker and left him there. When Tucker finally got out and entered his math class, he was given detention for attempting to skip class. He tried to explain what happened but the teacher wouldn't listen, instead the teacher added an extra hour of detention for him. The rest of the class laughed at him as he sadly accepted his punishment before taking his seat. He was also tripped up by one of the jocks causing him to fall on his face.

For Sam, she got a lot of girls talking about her. Namely she was being called names behind her back and had snide comments thrown in her direction. Normally these wouldn't bother her, but the content of the insults were what affected her. She was called any kind of insulting name that was related to her faking a relationship just to get hook up with Danny. These kinds of insult affected her because she knew they were right about her.

When the school day ended, Sam and Tucker tried to find Danny to apologize for what they did. However when they found Danny, he was surrounded by Dash and his posse. Fearing that Danny may be picked on once again they rushed to hopefully defuse the upcoming bullying.

"Leave him alone Dash!" yelled Sam as she and Tucker reached them.

Dash looked at Sam and Tucker before smirking at them.

"Why should I listen to you two?" taunted Dash. "After all, you two hurt him far more than I ever did," he added.

This caused Sam and Tucker to flinch knowing that it was true.

"Besides, I was just telling Fenton that we're actually going to lay off on him for a while," Dash told them.

"You are?" asked Tucker in surprise.

"Yep, instead we're going after you Fony!" yelled Dash as he picked Tucker up before turning towards his group.

Sam watched in shock as Kwan reached into Tucker's pants and gave him the most painful wedgie Tucker has ever experienced. There were tears pouring out of Tucker's eyes as he tried to keep himself from screaming out in pain. As for Danny, he didn't look as he decided to just leave. He was surprised to see one of the jocks actually make room for him to leave.

When Danny got home, he saw Jazz sitting in the living room. When she saw Danny, she pulled him into a hug. She had heard what had happened and was very sad for her little brother and angry with his friends.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry for what had happened," said Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz, but I really don't want to talk about it," said Danny.

"I know you don't, but I want to know how you feel about it," replied Jazz.

"To be honest, I'm so mad with them, but I'm also upset about the whole thing," admitted Danny.

"What are you upset about?" asked Jazz.

"I'm upset that Sam and Tucker would pretend to be together when I was willing to let them be together," answered Danny.

"You really would have had no problem with them dating?" questioned Jazz.

"No, but I'm willing to stand aside if they were together. I wouldn't like it, but Sam deserves someone that isn't me," answered Danny.

"Why would you say that?" asked Jazz.

"Jazz, I'm more or less a superhero. That means I have to make choices for the safety of others. I can't think about my own happiness," Danny told his sister.

"What's wrong with thinking about your own happiness?" asked Jazz.

"Because if I did go out with Sam, that means I have to constantly choose between her and everyone else," answered Danny.

"And?" replied Jazz.

"And I'm scared of my choice," admitted Danny.

"You're scared you would choose protecting everyone," said Jazz thinking she got the right answer.

"No, I'm scared that I'll pick Sam instead," said Danny.

"You would pick Sam over protecting everyone, and that scares you?" replied Jazz sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, I'm scared that I may be willing to risk countless of innocent lives just so I can protect Sam. There would be countless amounts of blood spilled just because I wanted my own happiness," explained Danny.

"Oh Danny," said Jazz as she thought about what her brother said.

As the rest of the week continued, Tucker had become the victim of numerous pranks and bullying from the jocks. He had been shoved in lockers, been given swirlies, hung up the flag pole, you name it, Tucker had experienced it at least seven times in one day. As for Sam, she had to deal with insults and several unflattering notes stuffed in her locker. What hurt her the most was that she had to watch as Danny not only ignore her and Tucker as they suffered, she had to watch as some other girls actually flirt with him. She had even seen some girls that were generally popular flirt with him with no ulterior motive. She was happy that Danny didn't return their affections, but she was saddened when he refused to date anyone because he didn't want to be hurt like he was by her and Tucker.

As the day progressed, Sam and Tucker were constantly targeted by their peers and even by a few of their teachers. When school was finally let out, Sam and Tucker reported to the room that was assigned for detention. Tucker was given detention for skipping classes even though he was shoved into another locker again and Sam was given detention for being a second late for one of her classes. These accusations were not something the two of them were happy about but no matter how much they wanted to argue over them, they would have gotten far worse if they did.

'This must be what Danny always had to deal with every time he got back from fighting ghosts,' thought Sam as she took a seat. 'I can't believe how stupid I was for even thinking about doing what I did with Tucker. I really am lower than Paulina,' she continued to think bitterly.

'Stupid, how could I have been so stupid?' Tucker mentally ranted. 'I have to be the worst friend on the planet. What was I thinking that I could Danny and Sam hook up by pretending to go out with Sam?' he continued to berate himself.

Throughout their time serving detention, Sam and Tucker continued to berate themselves, thinking that they deserved their punishments. The teacher in charge of their detention was Lancer and much like many of the teachers and students of Casper high, was very disappointed with these two for what they had done. Even though he didn't like Danny due to his constant tardies, skipping classes, and constantly sleeping in class, even Lancer found what Sam and Tucker did to Danny to be horrible and unforgiving. As he watched the two students, he noticed how miserable they were.

'Truly karma does not spare anyone,' thought Lancer as he continued watching the two students.

While Sam and Tucker were dealing with their detention, Danny was out of school flying above in the sky. He felt the need to clear his head and decided that flying would do just that. As he flew, Danny wanted to avoid any thoughts that have do with Sam and Tucker. However, his mind and his heart refuse to forget about what had happened.

'Why, why did they do that?' thought Danny as he perked himself on top of the observatory outside of Amity Park. 'Did they really think I was actually clueless to Sam's feelings? Did they really think I wasn't aware of the signs?' he continued to think. 'I knew that she liked me, and I liked her too, but it just wouldn't work. Let's face it Danny, if it weren't for these ghost powers I would have actually returned Sam's feelings but I can't because I do have them. I've read plenty of comic books to know that the hero always has to choose the safety of others over one's own happiness,' he continued on.

Thirty minutes had passed and Danny decided to head back home.

"Maybe I was never meant to be happy," whispered Danny.

The next day, Danny was in school very early and was once again putting books inside his locker while getting what he needs for his next class. He noticed two shadows in front of him and could make out who they belong to.

'Great, just what I need,' thought Danny as he turned around to see Sam and Tucker standing before him.

Danny took notice of their expressions and saw regret, shame, hurt written all over their faces. A part of him wanted to forgive them right there, but he doesn't want it to be that simple.

"Danny…" started Sam but Danny stopped her.

"No Sam," said Danny as he closed his locker.

"Danny please listen," said Sam. "I never wanted what happened to happen like that," she continued.

"But you did Sam," said Danny. "You and Tucker let what you planned to go too far," he continued. "You should have stopped it from ever happening to begin with," he told her.

"I know, but I…" replied Sam as she tried to explain herself to Danny.

"But what Sam?" retorted Danny. "Did the two of you think that just because I'm the 'clueless one' I needed something like that to get me thinking about a relationship with you?" he questioned her. "And you Tucker, did you really think that this act was such a good idea?" he asked the techno-geek.

Sam and Tucker didn't say anything.

"You guys should know that I have to deal with more important things rather than get caught up in high school drama," said Danny.

"But Danny, we just wanted you to stop and see what everyone else sees," said Tucker as he tried to explain what they did to Danny.

"See what?" asked Danny. "See that Sam likes me, I always knew that," he told them.

"You knew?" asked Sam and Tucker.

"Yes, I knew and I also know that I did like you too Sam," answered Danny.

"You liked me?" replied Sam in surprise and felt a bit of hope.

"Yeah, I did," said Danny. "But I don't think I do anymore," he continued while feeling unsure of his statement.

Sam gasped when she heard Danny say that. Tucker looked at Danny in shock as he both brought up Sam's spirit and crushed it all at once. However, before the two of them could say anything Danny continued.

"I never approached you on the subject Sam because I didn't want to choose between you and my responsibilities as Danny Phantom," said Danny.

The three of them were lucky that no one was around to hear them as Danny told his former friends how he felt.

"What do you by you didn't want to choose between Sam and your responsibilities?" asked Tucker. "We've always been there for you," he continued.

"Not all the time Tucker," said Danny. "Do you know how many times I had to wake up in the middle of the night to stop a ghost while you two sleep?" he asked them.

"You should have called us Danny," said Tucker. "We would have helped," he continued.

"In three in the morning?" countered Danny. "You guys would have been too tired to get out of bed. It was much simpler to let you guys sleep, be ready for school, and keep your grades up," he continued. "I made that choice to make sure you guys keep your grades up while mine fall because I don't want you guys to get in any trouble with your parents about your grades," he told them.

"But Danny, we're your friends," said Sam. "And we help each other," she continued.

"By pretending to be a couple just to make me jealous," countered Danny.

Sam didn't say anything as she looked at the floor in shame.

"Danny, I'm so sorry for what I did," apologized Sam. "I never wanted to hurt you," she told him.

"But you did Sam," said Danny. "And I don't think I can forgive you two for what the both of you did," he told her.

"But Danny…," started Tucker.

"No Tucker, I've forgiven you guys for a lot of things," said Danny. "I've forgiven you for wishing for ghost powers and nearly killing me, I've forgiven Sam for the accident that gave me ghost powers, but this is something I don't think I can ever forgive the two of you," he told them as he left for his first class.

As Danny headed for his class, Sam and Tucker stood where they were shocked after hearing what Danny had told them.

"We messed up big time," said Tucker.

"Of course we screwed up," said Sam. "And can you blame him, we have to be the worst kind of friends," she continued.

"Sam, we'll fix this," Tucker told her. "I promise," he added.

"Haven't you done enough Tucker?" growled Sam before turning to glare at him. "We lost Danny because of your stupid idea of making him jealous," she told him.

"But Sam, I was just trying to help you out," said Tucker.

"And a fine job you did there," retorted Sam. "I should have never of agreed to your stupid plan!" she yelled as she left Tucker alone.

If it was any other argument with Sam, Tucker would have fought back. However, this was something he couldn't deny. He had not only ruined any chance of Danny and Sam hooking up, he may have ruined their friendship.

After school was finished, Danny headed home with no real worry. When he got home, he set his backpack in his room before sitting on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched the news for a bit before deciding to switch on the DVD player to watch a movie instead. His dad was done in the lab working on a new invention while his mom was in the kitchen making dinner. When Maddie found out what happened to her son, she was very disappointed in Sam and Tucker. She tried to help her son out, but Danny just didn't want to deal with it. Jazz once told her to just let Danny deal with it his own way, so she did by giving Danny his space.

The doorbell rang causing Danny and Maddie to turn their attention towards the door. Danny was about to get up, but Maddie beat her son to it.

"I'll get it sweetie," Maddie told her son.

"Thanks Mom," replied Danny.

When Maddie opened the door, she was surprised to see Sam standing before her. Maddie gave the Goth girl a stern look which caused Sam to flinch. Usually Sam was greeted by Maddie's warm smile that made her feel welcomed. Sam always thought of Maddie as a second mother to her, especially since her own mother barely accepted Sam's way of thinking.

"Hello Sam," greeted Maddie, but it sounded more forced than cheerful.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton," greeted Sam as she tried to look over Maddie's shoulder. "Is Danny home?" she asked.

"Yes, he's in the living room," answered Maddie.

"Can I talk to him for a moment?" asked Sam.

"I don't see why," replied Maddie.

"Please Mrs. Fenton I really…" started Sam.

"Mom let me take care of this," said Danny as he appeared behind his mother.

"Are you sure Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Danny.

"Okay sweetie," conceded Maddie as she returned to the kitchen.

Once Maddie left the two alone Danny looked at Sam.

"Danny," started Sam as she looked at Danny's eyes. 'I could get lost in those eyes,' she thought before regaining her senses. "I'm sorry for what Tucker and I did. It was stupid, shallow, insensitive, and it was the worst thing I could have ever of done to you. I knew that it was a horrible idea and it was out of line, but I really wanted you see me not as just your friend. I really like you Danny and I had hoped you did too," she told him.

Danny looked at Sam in surprise. Usually Sam would never admit to being wrong but this was different from her usual mistakes.

"I know I've done a lot of stupid things and you've always been so forgiving of me. I guess I've just come to expect you to forgive me and I took advantage of it. A part of me was telling me that it was a bad idea, but…" Sam trailed off.

"But?" replied Danny.

"But I kept on thinking about what I wanted. I never thought about what you wanted," continued Sam. "I'm such a lousy friend," she added.

"But at least you learned from it," said Danny.

Sam looked up at Danny for a moment.

"Does that mean you…?" Sam trailed off again.

"Sam, a part of me wants to forgive you, but I don't want you to think that I'll always be so forgiving," said Danny.

"I understand," said Sam.

"What you and Tucker did really hurt me Sam," Danny told her. "And I don't think I can trust you two as easily as I did before," he continued. "Sam, you have no idea what I would do for you," he added.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Sam, if I had to choose between you and lives of others. Do you know what choice I would make?" asked Danny.

"You would have chosen the lives of those…" started Sam.

"No, I would have chosen you in a heartbeat," interrupted Danny.

Sam was shocked when she heard Danny tell her that.

"Danny you don't mean that do you?" asked Sam.

"Yes Sam, I do mean it," answered Danny. "Sam, nothing would have made me happier than to be with you, but I had to think about the lives of those that I could have failed because of one selfish moment," he continued to tell her.

"Danny…," whispered Sam. "I didn't know that I meant that much to you," she said to him.

"That's because you didn't want to see it from my point of view," said Danny.

"Danny, can we try again?" asked Sam. "I'm not asking for us to try to be a couple, I'm not even asking for us to go back to being best friends. I just want us to try and you know, become friends again," she clarified.

Danny stood there thinking about what Sam said. The idea of starting over from scratch seemed kind of cliché to him, but it would be better than nothing.

"Okay Sam," agreed Danny. "But I'm only going to give you and Tucker one more chance," he told her. "So you better not screw it up," he warned her.

"That's all I ask for Danny," said Sam as Danny let her inside.

Danny led Sam into the living room where he popped in a DVD for them to watch.

"So what are we watching Danny?" asked Sam.

"John Carpenter's The Thing," answered Danny as he hit the play button.

As the two watched the movie, Maddie looked on from within the kitchen with a smile on her face. She didn't know what Danny and Sam were talking about when they were at the door, but whatever it was she was glad to see them trying to mend their friendship. She also hoped that someday, that her son's friendship with Sam and Tucker would be fully restored but she knows that it would take time for trust to be fully rebuilt.

**Author's note: Well that ends that story. I actually had this thing started back in I think September but I stopped and forgot about it. It was only after looking at some files on my thumb drive where I kept my stories did I notice it and decided to finish it.**

**Let me know what you think about it. For those expecting Danny and Sam to just hook up at the end, well I'm sorry but you can't really expect Danny to just forget about what Sam and Tucker did and just agree to dating Sam after feeling betrayed like that. Sam and Tucker have to earn Danny's trust again.**


End file.
